


Reunion

by sinnamon_nerd



Series: Fate Decrees [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Kitagawa Siblings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamon_nerd/pseuds/sinnamon_nerd
Summary: Little baby Yusuke had witnessed many things, not that he remembered. Years later, he receives an e-mail stating he has family left in the world.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba
Series: Fate Decrees [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Reunion

Little baby Yusuke didn't think much of the other kids that lived with him, not that he could think much at all.

He would often stare at them, wide-eyed, trying to comprehend why they were all up in his face. Sometimes they made silly expressions, which made him laugh. Mostly, they played with each other, rambunctious and rowdy. He would reach out to them from his crib, interested in what they were doing, maybe even wanting to play along, but he couldn't. He was too young.

One day, however, they all disappeared. There wasn't a single trace of their shared laughter, their yelling, their quarreling, not even their presence. The woman whom he'd come to know as mother looked absolutely tormented inside ever since. Her smiles would never last, not even when she was playing and cuddling him. If he could have, he would probably have wondered why.

But he couldn't. And soon, he'd forgotten about the siblings who had loved him dearly.

Little three-year old Yusuke didn’t know what was happening. Mama had been painting, being watched by that old man who always came by when she’d suddenly started convulsing, dropping to the floor and whimpering. She was reaching for the old man who simply stood there, dumbstruck expression on his face as he did nothing.

He tried to do something, though. Little Yusuke ran for his Mama, patting her, crying and begging her to stop. “Cam dawn!” he said through sobs.

She didn’t, however, and he remained there begging for her to stop under the dark gaze of the old man.

He would soon forget the incident wherein Ichiryusai Madarame let his mother die just like he’d forgotten his siblings.

Yusuke would often come by Leblanc to stare at the Sayuri. Now that he knew the story behind it, he couldn’t help the well of emotions that threatened to explode out of him whenever he gazed at his mother’s self-portrait.

His mother was beautiful, he thought. Her soft smile, which he imagined quivered as she drew herself, amplified the sorrowful expression in her eyes. She was looking at a baby – _him ­–_ with so much love and also so much regret that he felt like crying thinking that he’d caused his mother so much pain just from the thought of having to leave him behind.

Boss served him his coffee at some point during his musing. It was already cold by the time he took a sip, but he wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

He was thankful that the Sayuri had a home such as Leblanc after all.

He had been trying to paint all evening, but nothing was coming to him. Soon, it would be Golden Week and they would be surprising Akira with a visit. He at least wanted to give her something since she was so taken with his drawing of her before.

The sun was already beginning to peak out over the horizon before he could even realize it, its pinks and blues colouring the dawn. Yusuke let out a yawn, covering his mouth with his paint-stained hand. There was no point in sleeping, however, classes would be starting soon and it was easier to function on no sleep rather than little sleep.

His phone vibrated in the middle of first period. With his brows furrowed in confusion, he picked up the device. There was a message, intended for him of course, from one Kou Ichijo. The person, whoever he was, was claiming to be his brother.

Yusuke felt himself tremble, abruptly averting his gaze from the e-mail and locking his phone. This was a matter for another time.

It was lunch break when he finally read the rest of the message. He’d tucked himself in the corner of the room, gripping on to a shelf to keep himself from dropping to his knees as his scanned through it repeatedly. If he weren’t weak from having stayed up all night, he might just have crushed his phone with how hard he was gripping it.

He had a family?

The disbelief was thick within him, but part of hoped. Hoped that this wasn’t some awful prank, hoped that he would have people to call his own.

With his feet nearly entangled with one another as he tried to leave the room, Yusuke stumbled all the way to the door. He threw it open, rushing to the first-year classrooms.

Futaba,

He had to find Futaba.

Yusuke was sat in Leblanc, sketching. He did that when he was stressed, it was a way for him to take his mind off things. Futaba was next to him by the external of the booth, nursing a cup of coffee, and Sojiro was behind the bar, looking about as anxious as he felt.

It was the day he would be meeting his family after all.

Soon, they would be coming through the door, they would introduce themselves, they would talk, and he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Every part of his instinct yelled at him to leave, this was too much, it was too terrifying. What if it was all a hoax?

He stopped sketching, stressed sigh escaping his lips. Nothing was going to work today, it seemed.

Futaba held on to his wrist as he leaned back, his head over the headrest of the booth, staring at the little light that dangled off the ceiling. She rubbed careful circles along his pulse with her thumb, doing her best to calm and reassure him. He appreciated it, he thought. For someone such as her to have come so far that she was able to provide comfort for others, he felt quite proud.

Unfortunately, that didn’t ease the anxiety he felt.

The time turned to 8:00 AM and suddenly the doors to Leblanc opened despite the sign saying closed. In came two blue-haired individuals – one female, one male. The girl was much shorter than the boy, her hair reaching to her mid-back. She wore formal clothes, a white button-up shirt, form-fitting slacks and heeled boots. The guy had his hair slicked back and was far more casually dressed – a grey turtleneck, some khaki chinos, and brown leather shoes. They hadn’t spotted him yet, the girl – Naoto Shirogane – turning to Sojiro.

“We’re looking for Yusuke Kitagawa,” she told him. “We’d agreed to meet here at this time.”

Sojiro smiled at her. “He’s right over there,” he jabbed a thumb in the direction where he was sat, by the door, closest to the Sayuri.

Kou Ichijo was the first to greet him, he was beaming. “Hey, Yusuke.”

Yusuke jerked at his name coming from the unfamiliar man’s mouth, feeling like his heart my pop out of his chest. “H-Hello,” he stammered out as Kou and Naoto settled themselves in the booth across him.

“You can do this, Inari,” he heard Futaba whisper.

He was thankful for the vote of confidence.

It was there, by the Sayuri, that his mother’s kids reunited.

They had been talking for what felt like hours about, well, everything, only leaving after lunch when they realized the trip back to Inaba would take forever should they stay longer. At some point, Futaba had extracted herself, moving to sit by the bar and tapping away at her computer.

Yusuke remained sat in the booth after they left, promising to see him again soon. He was still in disbelief about the whole thing, but it was a positive feeling now.

He had a family!

“You okay, Yusuke? You’re crying,” Futaba asked.

Yusuke nodded, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face without permission. He got up, turning to Sojiro. “Do you mind if I go upstairs?”

Boss smiled at him. “Go right ahead, kid.”

He muttered a “Thank you” as he went, steps creaking under his weight as he climbed them.

Akira’s old room had become a comfort place for all the former thieves in her absence. Her presence was still strong in the room – the way it was decorated and arranged – Sojiro had refused to turn it back into a storage room after her departure. Yusuke sat on her old makeshift bed, holding his head in his hands as he cried.

He had been alone for so long. Even under the care of his former master, he’d been so lonely. And, suddenly, after over a decade of his life, he’d been reunited with his siblings.

The tears wouldn’t stop for a while and when they did, he’d resolved to tell _her_ all that had happened.

Yusuke took out his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his phonebook to call a very specific person.

The other line rang a few times, before a groggy voice answered the call. “Good morning, Akira,” he greeted his voice still hoarse from sobbing. “I need to tell you something-“


End file.
